Entre nosotros
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Songfics Tal vez sea un camino fácil, pero no hay adiós más doloroso que el más dulce de todos. Pareja: Saga x Shura. Dejen review
1. Best of you:Saga

_**Artista: **Foo Fighters_

_**Canción: **Best of you_

_**Disco:** In your honor_

* * *

_**Lo mejor de ti**_

A ti te molesta mucho que te lo diga siempre… te molesta que te diga "te quiero" y ¿sabes algo? Eso me duele, somos muy buenos amigos, pero yo quisiera sentirte de otra manera, siempre que me lo dices solo me rió… "idiota" eso es lo que siempre me dices, pero ¿sabes qué? lo confieso soy tu idiota.

_**I've got another confession to make **_

_**I'm your fool **_

_**Everyone's got their chains to break **_

**_Holding you_**

Cuando te veo que te gusta alguien… y no soy yo, pues… lo tolero, y veo como aún no olvidas a Shaka y me pides concejo, en parte me lastima pero dime ¿Naciste para resistir o ser abusado¿Está alguien tomando lo mejor de ti?

_**Were you born to resist or be abused? **_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

Tú tienes algo que envidio de verdad y es que eres fuerte, tu corazón no es como el mío, tú fácilmente te repones pero en cambio yo… mi corazón se rompe nuevamente y ya no lo tolero, aunque no significa que me voy a rendir, te lo juro jamás lo haré, juro que jamás dejare de luchar por tu amor.

_**Are you gone and onto someone new? **_

_**I needed somewhere to hang my head **_

_**Without your noose **_

_**You gave me something that I didn't have **_

_**But had no use **_

_**I was too weak to give in **_

_**Too strong to lose **_

_**My heart is under arrest again **_

_**But I break loose **_

_**My head is giving me life or death **_

_**But I can't choose **_

_**I swear I'll never give in **_

_**I refuse**_

Algunas veces te veo y veo que estas asustado… tu fe se va y trato de ayudarte, se que confías pero jamás me lo permites y siento que debes confesar algo pero no se que es… aunque tu decides.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Has someone taken your faith? **_

_**Its real, the pain you feel **_

_**You trust, you must **_

_**Confess **_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Oh...**_

Sabes lo mucho que te quiero o mejor dicho que te amo, y tu vida, el amor, te sacrificas por aquellos que no valoran tus sentimientos, miles son los corazones rotos y entre ellos se hallan el tuyo y el mío, pero para los corazones rotos siempre queda alguna esperanza.

_**Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh... **_

_**Has someone taken your faith? **_

_**Its real, the pain you feel **_

_**The life, the love **_

_**You die to heal **_

_**The hope that starts **_

_**The broken hearts **_

_**You trust, you must **_

_**Confess**_

A veces siento que hay alguien quitándote lo mejor de ti, y hago lo que puedo para evitarlo pero tú no pones de tu parte y quisiera que no fuera así, y tú me tratas igual como amigo, como una buena persona pero no tienes idea…

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

Pero hay algo más que quiero decirte amigo, yo no soy ningún idiota y aunque tal vez me este contradiciendo, yo se lo que te digo, la verdad es que ya estoy muy cansado de empezar una y otra vez, lastime a Camus y a Mü por tratar de olvidarte.

_**I've got another confession my friend **_

_**I'm no fool **_

_**I'm getting tired of starting again **_

_**Somewhere new**_

Pero eso no me va a detener, yo no me rindo fácil y mejor que nadie lo sabes tú, me rehúso rotundamente a rendirme, eso nunca porque se que mi lucha tendrá su recompensa y se que será muy grata.

_**Were you born to resist or be abused? **_

_**I swear I'll never give in **_

_**I refuse**_

Creo que más no tengo que decirte, y aunque los demás me digan que no vale la pena yo conozco lo mejor de ti, mi amado Shura de Capricornio y tú conoces lo que a nadie más le hice o deje conocer, espere mucho tiempo para verte otra vez, puedo esperar un poco más. Tu confías y se que me debes confesar algo y se que es algo bueno, y se que es real el dolor que sufres pero yo te curare.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Has someone taken your faith? **_

_**Its real, the pain you feel **_

_**You trust, you must **_

_**Confess **_

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? **_

_**Oh...**_


	2. I hate everything about you:Shura

_**Artista: **Three Days Grace_

_**Canción: **I hate everything about you_

_**Disco: **Three Days Grace_

* * *

_**Odio todo sobre ti**_

La verdad es que ya no puedo aguantarte, maldigo el día en el que te conocí Saga de Géminis. Podemos llevarnos bien pero aún así cuando te tienes que ir y no te veo¿sabes algo? No te extraño y ni me importa. Cada vez que estoy con algún compañero de cuarto y me entretengo con Milo o Aioros, aún así no te extraño, después de todo el único herido serás tú.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Every room-mate**_

_**Kept awake**_

_**By every silent scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

Pero a veces me detengo a pensar en lo que siento por ti y la verdad es que no lo entiendo aunque cuando te veo lo entiendo.

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

Es muy claro y obvio, odio todo sobre ti pero… hay algo que a veces me hostiga el corazón… ¿es que acaso te amo? Pero no lo creo pues tú y yo nos lastimamos mutuamente.

_**I hate everything about you**_

**_Why do I love you?_**

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me lo habías dicho otra vez, "te quiero" sabes muy bien lo mal que me hace sentir y después de aquello cambiaste tu expresión y me dijiste – "Te diré lo que quieres oír, cuando te digo "te quiero" te sientes mal porque nunca te lo dice la persona que tu quisieras" – "¡si!" – fue todo lo que yo respondí, pero al hacerlo note algo que jamás vi en ti, tu mirada era triste y yo te observe con cuidado y tu ya no volviste a verme a la cara.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

**_Every feeling that I get_**

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

Me quede hablando con Camus, pero me detuve a pensar en lo que vi, en aquellos ojos que se quedaron tristes y rencorosos pero bueno que más da.

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

Estaba con Camus y Milo hablando mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo pasando por el templo de Mü, pero de repente sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, me voltee y te vi ahí de pie, pero hiciste algo que logro que te odiara nuevamente, me golpeaste sin razón ¿es que acaso te hice algo malo¡Odio todo sobre ti!

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Cuando regreso a mi templo te veo hablar con Milo y luego vas bajando hacia tu templo y te detienes de lado al igual que yo, veo tu mirada y es otra… me odias ¿verdad?... te odio ¿no es así?... ambos lo sabemos…

_**Only when I stop to think about you,**_

_**I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me,**_

**_Do you know _**

Entonces me doy cuenta que me miras y yo también te veo, nos odiamos profundamente, tú sin razón aparente yo porque fue así desde siempre, pero al mismo tiempo en tus ojos veo un profundo dolor pero también veo cariño… o mejor dicho amor… y veo que tu también has visto algo parecido en los míos… ¿Por qué nos amamos?

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

Continúas tu marcha hacia tu templo y lo mismo hago yo, Milo me observa con cierto reproche pero la verdad es que no me importa, creo que sabe lo que paso y tal vez le contaste acerca de la discusión que hubo entre ambos pero ¿y qué? eso ya no me interesa.

_**I hate**_

_**You hate**_

_**I hate**_

_**You love me**_

¿Sabes? Odio todo sobre ti… ¿por qué?... la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé pero al final tu serás el único que perderá… Saga de Géminis…

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_


	3. I miss you: Saga

_**Artista:** Blink 182_

_**Canción:** I miss you_

* * *

_**Te extraño**_

Hoy no te he visto en ningún momento del día, la verdad es que no Salí de mi templo, es de noche pero cuando quiero dormir esta siempre tu, el ángel de mis pesadillas, la verdad es que me siento mal por haberte golpeado, espere tres años, tres largos años para volver a verte y mirarte a los ojos pero como siempre lo eche a perder, no sabes cuanto te extraño.

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends**_

Te extraño demasiado, deseo que estés aquí pero se que no será así, me odias, me odias profundamente, siento punzadas horribles en mi corazón, quiero que me perdones aunque se que hice lo correcto, jamás permitiré que nadie me trate así como tu me trataste.

_**(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)**_

Quisiera saber donde estas y que es lo que haces en este momento, lo siento por lo que te hice pero no puedo dormir, te necesito aquí conmigo, esta enferma oscuridad invade mi cuarto, a la escasa luz de luna veo a una insignificante araña, veo el hilo que deja y esto me inquieta; ven a detener este horrible dolor que me atormenta, porque tu eres el único que puede.

_**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home  
and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight**_

¿Pero sabes? Que más da, lo hecho, hecho esta y si no me perdonas pues no pienso rogarte aunque mi corazón se despedace en mil pedazos, ya no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo pues no lo vale, pero ¿alguna vez he tenido aunque sea un minuto de tu tiempo?... no lo creo.

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head  
(miss you miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head  
(miss you miss you)**_

Y cada vez escucho tu traicionera voz en mi cabeza, ojala pudiera olvidarte, pero es tan difícil, aún recuerdo la vez en que me preguntaste por qué no te olvidaba de una vez… me dolió esa pregunta, pero la verdad es que ya no aguanto.

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
(I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
(I miss you miss you)**


	4. Enjoy the silence: Shura

_**Artista:** Depeche Mode_

_**Canción: **Enjoy the silence_

_**Disco: **Violator_

* * *

_**Disfruta el silencio**_

Hoy te vuelvo a ver, ayer no pude saber de ti en todo el día, no es que me importe, es solo un comentario, llego al Gran Salón para desayunar y te veo, desayuno y no me hablas o molestas como siempre, la verdad es que disfruto mucho el silencio que dejas, pues tus palabras perturban a mi mundo.

_**Words like violence**_

_**Break the silence**_

_**Come crashing in**_

_**Into my little world**_

_**Painful to me**_

_**Pierce right through me**_

_**Can't you understand**_

_**Oh my little girl**_

Nunca necesité, de ti todo lo que siempre quise lo encontré en mis amigos y no me importa si estas o no, y escucho que tratas de decirme algo, más yo no te escucho, me tienes harto, la verdad es que te veo hablar con Milo y luego me mira nuevamente con reproche, no intentes más pus nada conseguirás Saga.

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever needed**_

_**Is here in my arms**_

_**Words are very unnecessary**_

_**They can only do harm**_

Cuantas promesas rompí al tratando de llevarme bien contigo, pero insistes, la verdad es que ahora oigo que me gritas, me pides disculpas más no te escucho otra vez, prefiero disfrutar del silencio. Insistes y por fin te contesto, pero como se que a veces no pienso antes de hablar siento que te vas y una vez que ten has ido sigo hablando con mis amigos.

_**Vows are spoken**_

_**To be broken**_

_**Feelings are intense**_

_**Words are trivial**_

_**Pleasures remain**_

_**So does the pain**_

_**Words are meaningless**_

_**And forgettable**_

Disfruto el silencio que dejas pues tu no me importas… auque hay algo… algo que siento que me falta y no se que es, todo es distinto ahora y no por que…

_**Enjoy the silence**_


	5. Scars: Saga

_**Artista: **Papa Roach_

_**Canción: **Scars_

_**Disco: **Getting away whit murder_

* * *

_**Cicatrices**_

Y nuevamente trato de disculparme, pero no me lo permites, me gritas cosas ofensivas. Por ti fue que mi corazón se rasgo, volví a cocerlo pero cuando volví a verte nuevamente se rasgo para sentirte. La debilidad más grande que pude tener es que me importas tanto que no soportaría lastimarte y ¿sabes algo? mis cicatrices siempre me recuerdan que el pasado es real y que sufrí demás.

_**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **_

_**My weakness is that I care too much **_

_**My scars remind me that the past is real **_

_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_

Sabes tu manera de ser me exaspera, últimamente he trabajado mucho y estoy cansado, lo que menos necesito es que me trates así.

Y realmente me jode verte así. Hice lo que pude para ayudarte, te ayude a sacar tus penas pero más ya no puedo hacer.

_**Drunk and I'm feeling down **_

**_And I just wanna be alone _**

_**I'm pissed cause you came around **_

**_Why don't you just go home? _**

_**Cause you channel all your pain **_

**_And I can't help to fix myself _**

_**Your making me insane **_

_**All I can say is**_

Cada vez que me pedías ayuda con Shaka, te ayudaba aún en contra de mi voluntad, la verdad es que no lo notabas ¿verdad? Tu solo te complicabas las cosas, y me las encarabas a mí como si todo hubiese sido mi culpa, lamentablemente soy muy compasivo y hasta hoy lo resistí, esta noche será la última vez.

_**I tried to help you once **_

_**A kiss will only vise **_

_**I saw you going down **_

_**But you never realized **_

_**That you're drowning in the water **_

_**So I offered you my hand **_

_**Compassions in my nature **_

_**Tonight is our last dance**_

Muchas cosas te ofrecí, pero jamás las tomaste, te tendí mi mano para ayudarte pero tampoco la quisiste, es que la verdad ¿por qué mejor no vas a ahogarte en un vaso? Tal vez no debiste venir jamás, de esa manera ya no sufriría en vano, te abrí las puertas de mi corazón pero nunca lo entendiste. ¡Ve a arreglar tu vida!

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down **_

_**And I just wanna be alone **_

_**You shouldn't ever came around **_

_**Why don't you just go home? **_

_**Cause your drowning in the water **_

_**And I tried to grab your hand **_

_**And I left my heart open **_

_**But you didn't understand **_

_**But you didn't understand **_

_**You fix yourself**_

La verdad es que ya tuve suficiente, ayudarte más ya no puedo, pues… lo único que te puedo decir es que trate… pero aún así no funciono. ¿Sabes algo? Lo siento pero prefiero continuar con mi vida, pues al parecer le intereso a alguien y no le haré lo mismo que me hiciste a mí, pues creo que como amigos estaremos bien.

_**I can't help you fix yourself **_

_**But at least I can say I tried **_

_**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **_

_**I can't help you fix yourself **_

_**But at least I can say I tried **_

**_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_**

Pero cuando veo a la salida de mi templo, te veo ahí parado y vienes a hablar conmigo – Saga… - me dices y yo solo me pongo de pie para escucharte. Pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es que yo te de un dulce adiós.


	6. Sweetest Goodbye

**Artista:** Maroon 5

**Canción:** Sweetest Goodbye

**Álbum:** Songs About Jane

* * *

**Dulce Adiós**

- Saga…

Tan solo su nombre fue capaz de pronunciar, tantas cosas que habían pasado, sin un final aparentemente definido… Shura no estaba seguro por qué esta ahí, sentía que quería arreglar las cosas con Saga… pero no sabía como o simplemente no estaba seguro de que esa fuera su verdadera intensión… podía insistirle en ser amigos y quedarse tranquilo… o darle una oportunidad sabiendo que lo que sentía no era nada de lo que su compañero se desearía, lo único que si podía hacer era…

- Lo siento Saga… por todo lo que hice…

-Eso ya no importa… ahora ya no…

Saga camino tranquilamente hasta donde se hallaba su compañero de lucha, esa corta distancia parecía toda un oscura eternidad, sin cabida a un atajo para atraparlo más rápido, ya era hora de extender los brazos y dejar la batalla que no podrá ganar, que ambos abran sus corazones pero no para amarse… Saga nunca lo dejaría atrás ni lo trataría mal, bien sabía que Shura lo entendía. Llegó hasta él, con una lágrima en el rostro, solo podía esperar el más dulce adiós que en su vida recibiría.

_**Where you are seems to be **_

_**As far as an eternity **_

_**Outstretched arms open hearts **_

_**And if it never ends then when do we start? **_

_**I'll never leave you behind **_

_**Or treat you unkind **_

_**I know you understand **_

_**And with a tear in my eye **_

_**Give me the sweetest goodbye **_

_**That I ever did receive**_

Por su parte, Capricornio quedó asombrado de la respuesta a su disculpa, no sabía si creerle, si esa sería una promesa vacía que no cumpliría y lo seguiría como había hecho ya durante tanto tiempo, sintió una presión en su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que de un momento a otro su corazón dejaría de latir, no sabía cómo, pero estaba desesperado… tan solo debía decir adiós y marcharse… pero volvería… de eso estaba seguro, y cuando lo hiciese habrían cosas por decir.

_**Pushing forward and arching back **_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack **_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away **_

_**When you comeback **_

_**I have some things to say**_

Ni bien estuvieron cerca, se abrazaron con desesperación, como si aferraran a sus vidas, sin querer soltarse, pero sufriendo por ello, ya no entendían que les sucedía, no entendían si las cosas estaban bien así… si debían hacerlas diferentes, les dolía… mucho… querían saber como se sentía el saber que nunca estarías solo al llegar a casa… querían saber que se sentía estar con alguien teniendo en medio amor… un amor que supieron en ese instante, nunca debió existir.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone, **_

_**When you get home?**_

Saga yacía en su cama jadeando sutilmente por el placer que le producía sentir aquellos labios recorriendo su cuerpo, desde su oído, pasando por su cuello, llegando a su pecho y culminando de nuevo al volver a su boca. La piel de ambos se rozaba constantemente, porque sabían que este, era un sueño; su pasión desbordaba, sus gemidos, sus acciones, todo lo demostraba, en algún momento esto se trataba de amor… era su sueño que perduraría cada día, tratando difícilmente de descuidarse. Llovía, cada gota coincidía con el latir de sus corazones al unísono.

_**Dream away everyday **_

_**Try so hard to disregard **_

_**The rhythm of the rain that drops **_

_**And coincides with the beating of my heart**_

A estas alturas no podían decirse nada, absolutamente nada… sabía que no se alejarían, no dejarían nada atrás ni se lastimarían, de estaban completamente seguros, y así entre gemidos culminaron su pasión, Saga entregándose sin reservas y Shura tomando algo que quiso desde hace mucho, pero que temía estuviese mal… con lágrimas en los ojos era como querían decirse el más dulce adiós que jamás en su vida recibirían.

_**I'll never leave you behind **_

_**Or treat you unkind **_

_**I know you understand **_

_**And with a tear in my eye **_

_**Give me the sweetest goodbye **_

_**That I ever did receive**_

Pero fueron cobardes, porque prefirieron huir al único lugar donde podían ir: su amor. Así mostraron lo que sentían, y supieron que se sentía el saber que no estarías solo al llegar a casa.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone **_

_**When you get home **_

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go **_

_**So I can show you how I feel**_


End file.
